


¡Nos la hizo la desgraciada!

by TeenWolf231



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenWolf231/pseuds/TeenWolf231
Summary: Stiles accidentalmente corre directo hacia la olla de una bruja, en la cual preparaba una pócima. Como consecuencia Derek y él reciben una hechizo: están casados y no pueden mantenerse demasiado lejos del otro sin que sus cuerpos comiencen a doler.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 7
Kudos: 94





	¡Nos la hizo la desgraciada!

-Ni siquiera puede ser tan malo.-Asegura Stiles mientras echa un rápido vistazo a su cuerpo, realmente intentando asegurarse de que no fue tan malo. La bruja había asegurado que se vengaría del par—Derek y él—por haber arruinado su poción. En defensa de Stiles, él solo estaba huyendo de un grupo de elfos furiosos que deseaban matarlos. Entonces, de un momento para el otro, Stilinski, estaba tropezando contra una gran olla y una bruja. Claramente había tirado toda la pócima y la mujer, furiosa había comenzado a despotricar contra él. Derek apareció de la nada, en rescate del muy molesto adolescente y ahora gracias a él se encontraban en aprietos. 

-Dios, como el infierno que si será muy malo. Stiles, las brujas no bromean sobre sus cosas.-Gruñe el hombre lobo mientras presiona un dedo contra el pecho del chico. Sus ojos alfa brillan con furia mientras lo observa. Stilinski no está asustado, son enemigos—o bueno, quizás solo no se llevan muy bien—pero aún así sabe que Derek no es capaz de matarlo. 

O eso espera. 

-¿Qué tan malo? Estoy seguro de que, exagerando, solo encogerá nuestros penes o nos saldrá uno en la frente.-Se encoje de hombros; restando importancia.-Pero piénsalo así, si un pene sale en tu frente el sexo oral sería mucho más cómodo.-Sonríe amplio y orgulloso de su pensamiento y le toma a Derek toda su fuerza de voluntad para no golpearlo. 

-Eres…increíble.-Dice y se da la vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia donde Stiles supone se encuentra su auto.

-Lo sé, no suelen decírmelo mucho pero sé que…-Hace una pausa mientras comienza a trotar detrás de Derek.-…espera, estas siendo sarcástico ¿cierto?-Hale ni siquiera responde, solo suelta un suspiro. 

(…)

Stiles suelta un grito agudo cuando, la mañana siguiente, alguien cae sobre su cuerpo. Hay gritos y maldiciones—algunos golpes también—antes de que el castaño pueda entender siquiera si es parte de un sueño o si ya despertó y una guerra ha comenzado. 

-¿Qué hice para merecer esto?-Cuestiona Stilinski, ojos aún cerrados puede sentir a Erica sobre su brazo derecho, Scott sobre su cadera e Isaac sobre su otro brazo.

-Casarte con Derek anoche.-Comenta Erica y Stiles abre lentamente sus ojos.   
-Casarme con… ¿¡Cómo que casarme con Derek anoche!?-Grita y no se enorgullece de lo fina que su voz suena al decirlo. Pero en su defensa no espera aquello. 

-Yo reaccioné igual.-Stiles da un salto y los cachorros se apartan de su cuerpo, aunque lo observan con preocupación. El castaño toma asiento, sus ojos puestos sobre Derek, quien se encuentra en una esquina de la habitación. Habitación que no es del menor. 

-¿¡Qué diablos hago en tu departamento!? ¿¡Por qué solo estoy en bóxer!? ¿¡Y por qué…!?-Hale lo interrumpe. 

-Guarda silencio, maldición.-Gruñe.

-¡No me dirás qué hacer, maldito pervertido! ¡Sabia que querías ver mi trasero, lo sabía! -Lo señala con su dedo acusador y las carcajadas no tardan en llegar por parte de sus amigos. El rostro de Stiles arde cuando se da cuenta de lo que dijo. 

-Cierra la boca.-Ordena una vez más Derek, entrecejo fruncido.-La bruja nos lanzó una maldición.

-Si, soy consciente de ello porque estaba allí cuando nos lo dijo.-Comenta con sarcasmo el oji-marrón. 

-Si no cierras la maldita boca por cinco minutos te cortare la garganta con mis dientes. No bromeo.-Sus betas y Stiles guardaron silencio.-Cuando desperté esta mañana te tenía sobre mi. Así que te empuje fuera y dejé que durmieras para luego aclarar las razones por las cuales no debes ingresar a mi loft, mucho menos de noche. Quise salir a comprar algo a la tienda pero cuando llegué a la puerta de entrada mi cuerpo entero comenzó a doler, lo ignore y seguí hacia el ascensor pero te pude escuchar gemir de dolor desde donde estaba. Cuando entré nuevamente a la casa estabas tranquilo, aún durmiendo. Intenté hacerlo una vez más, pero volvió a suceder; entonces comprendí que algo había sucedido.-Toma un poco de aire, luciendo dolorido por tener que hablar tanto. 

Bueno, Stiles solo exagera porque le gusta molestar a Derek.

-Llamé a Deaton para encontrar alguna explicación y mientras lo hacía descubrí que tenía un anillo de bodas, nuestros nombres grabados en él y la fecha de hoy. Los papeles de nuestro casamiento estaban sobre la mesa y alguien nos grabó mientras nos casábamos.-Stilinski esta….más que impresionado. En serio, ¿Qué diablos? 

-Dios.-Fue todo lo que dijo Stiles, su manos viajando al rostro para cubrirlo. -¡Nos la hizo la desgraciada! -Gritó con furia y una explosión en el extremo contrario de la habitación donde se encontraban los chicos llamó la atención de estos. La bruja—maldita zorra—había aparecido frente a ellos. 

Derek fue el primero en sacar garras y dientes, mientras Stiles saltaba de la cama y corría hacia donde se encontraba el morocho.- ¡Tú, maldita cara de rana! Nos…-Recibe un golpe suave detrás de su cabeza por parte de Hale y agradece que: uno, no lo golpeó fuerte; y dos, no usó sus garras. 

-Cierra la boca, por ti estamos en esto.-Gruñe. 

-Oh, pero miren nada más. Mi pareja preferida de tortolitos.-Sonríe con pura arrogancia, sarcasmo goteando de sus palabras.-Espero ustedes y sus cachorros pulgosos disfruten del video del casamiento, ya que no deben recordar nada.-Mira sus uñas por unos segundos antes de volver su mirada al par de recién casados.-Creo que así aprenderán a no meter sus narices donde nadie los llama. 

-Mire, señora, lo que sucedió fue un malentendido. Solo estaba queriendo casar elfos que nos estaban atacando. Y recogiendo plantas importantes, las cuales más que seguro usted utiliza para sus tan preciadas pócimas.-Derek estaba agarrando el puente de su nariz: allí se iba, la única oportunidad de que la bruja los perdone y los saque de esa maldición.-No iba viendo el camino y bueno, terminé tirando su pócima ¡Oh, que mal! No sabe cuanto lo lamento pero si ahora pudiera perdonarnos y devolvernos nuestra libertad se lo agradecería muchísimo.-Sonríe amplio como niño pequeño, y Derek no dirá ni pensó que lucía tierno. 

-Dios, bonito paquete te ha tocado.-Murmura con cansancio la bruja, mirando a Hale. Este gruñe porque nadie más puede insinuar que Stiles es pesado a parte de él. Bruja idiota.-Oh, mira nada más. Parece que, más que una maldición, les funcioné como cupido. Que bonito.-Sonríe mostrando sus asquerosos dientes y el oji-marrón está a punto de vomitar el desayuno que aún no comió. 

-¿Cómo diablos hacemos para tener el divorcio y que nada nos duela en el intento? -Derek dice, intentando sonar amable. O al menos decente. O algo así. 

-Deberían descubrirlo. Me iré de Beacon Hills por un par de semanas, si para cuando vuelvo no han podido resolverlo por ustedes mismos…bueno, hay dos opciones.-Stiles odia la forma en que sus ojos brillan con un verde sobrenatural. En realidad no le molestaría si no fuera porque la mujer los hechizo. 

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Diablos no, usted debe…! -Scott comienza s decir pero ya es tarde, una nube de humo aparece y, segundos después, la bruja no se encuentra más allí. 

-Este es mi fin.-Dice Stiles. -¡Ni siquiera tengo edad para estar casado, dieciocho no es edad para estar casado!-Scott en algún momento se acercó a Stilinski y ahora se encuentra abrazándolo, compadeciéndose de su pobre amigo. 

(…)

-Tengo un arma. Y sé que balas debo usar para matar hombres lobo.-El Sheriff dice cuando ya le informaron todo y se encuentra en la puerta del loft, apunto de irse. Derek al menos finge estar asustado. O lo está. Quién sabe. 

-No tocaré a su hijo, Sheriff. Créame que estoy tan disgustado con esta situación como usted.-Está cruzado de brazos, a la defensiva. El menor de los Stilinski sabe que su papá quiere a Derek, la relación mejoró cuando comenzaron a trabajar juntos en algunos casos que involucran lo sobrenatural, por lo que está seguro de que su padre no está tan disgustado si con quien se encuentra casado es alguien de confianza. 

-¡Stiles sigue aquí!-Canturrea con molestia agitando sus brazos desde el sofá. No hay demasiada distancia entre el sofá y la entrada. Han descubierto que, cada par de horas, la distancia a la que se pueden encontrar separados disminuye. Lo cual, genial. Maldita mierda. 

-A nadie le importa Stiles.-Derek dice y recibe a cambio una carcajada por parte del Sheriff. Su hijo luce indignado. La rata de su padre…

-¡Ni se te ocurra comer comida chatarra el tiempo que esté fuera, porque me encargaré de tenerte a agua y ensalada cuando vuelva si es así! -Comenta con un grito Stiles. 

-Dios se apiade de ti.-Dice en tono de broma John antes de salir del loft y el oji-marrón va a replicar, pero ya es demasiado tarde. Se ha ido. 

-Genial, ahora mi papá adora a mi esposo por obligación. Lo que me faltaba.-Murmura por lo bajo, furia grabada en su rostro mientras enciende la televisión y comienza a cambiar los canales. Un programa de costura comienza y Stiles sonríe amplio, acomodándose en su lugar—es decir extendiéndose por todo el sofa--. 

-Oh no, no veremos eso.

Stiles eleva sus cejas y posa su vista en su esposo.-Oh sí, sí veremos eso. 

-Juega mi equipo favorito de rugby.-Derek dice mientras comienza a caminar. Stiles lo observa atento. 

-¿Y….?

-Estás en mi casa usando mi maldito televisor. Así que veremos lo que quiera. 

-Pero, Derek.-Alarga la última “e” mientras hace un lindo puchero y pone sus ojos de cachorro apaleado.-Ahorita que estamos casados, cariño, debemos compartir y ceder un poco ante los gustos del otro.-Sonríe amplio.

-No veré ese maldito programa.

-No veré rugby. Tienen buenos traseros, he de admitir, pero este programa le gana totalmente al tuyo.-Derek se acerca en dos grandes zancadas hasta donde se encuentra el chico y se abalanza, cayendo sobre el cuerpo de Stiles y llevándolos a ambos al suelo. Hay una gran guerra de extremidades, gruñidos, quejidos y gemidos antes de que ambos queden en silencio. Respiraciones agitadas. Stiles se encuentra sentado sobre la cadera de Derek y puede sentir su…

-Antes de que digas nada piénsalo dos veces si quieres conservar tu vida.-Comenta Hale en tono bajo. Stilinski se remueve mientras su mano sigue luchando contra la de Derek en el control remoto. Puede sentir la erección del morocho contra su trasero. Bien, una lástima que la bruja no haya agregado un pene en la frente de Derek si iba a ser de ese tamaño también. 

Stiles asiente, aún en silencio y con sus ojos puestos en su esposo.-Bien, entiendo. No lo haré.-Asegura antes de volver su mirada al televisor, al igual que Derek. Ambos sonríen un poco, “Diario de una pasión” se encuentra en el canal que quedó luego de la lucha. 

-Iré a buscar comida.-Derek dice mientras empuja a un lado el cuerpo del castaño, dejándolo en el suelo. Stilinski se queja cuando Derek se encuentra en la cocina. Es una distancia considerable y al parecer el hechizo les está avisando que ese es su límite. 

Segundos después Hale aparece con una bolsa de papas, doritos, una cerveza y una Pepsi. Se deja caer en el sillón antes de empujar las bolsas de comida contra el cuerpo de Stiles, al igual que la Pepsi. 

-Toma. Y perdón por lo…lo del dolor.-Dice rápido y mirando la pantalla. El castaño puede ver algo de rojo en sus orejas. Adorable. 

-Gracias, gran lobo de peluche.-Sonríe con ternura y Derek lo asesina con la mirada. Stilinski solo ríe, complacido.

(…)

-¿Tardará mucho? -Derek suena molesto. Él quiere leer un poco antes de ir a dormir pero Stiles lo tiene de rehén en la cocina mientras prepara la cena. Bueno no es que pueda hacer demasiado, debido a que la distancia se ha ido acortando deben estar al menos en la misma habitación para que nada les duela. 

-No. Ya casi está.-Stiles le sonríe cálido y parece ensimismado en su propio mundo. Derek tamborilea sus dedos contra la mesa antes de volver a hablar:

-¿Receta familiar? -Pregunta con curiosidad porque no ha visto al chico agarrar ningún libro de cocina o buscar en internet. Se le da bien la cocina, a decir verdad. 

-Sí.-Gira un poco su rostro para darle otra sonrisa a Derek. El corazón del morocho da un salto.-Bueno en realidad todo lo que sé hacer lo sé por mi mamá pero…sí, se podría decir que es algo familiar. De generación en generación.-Murmura. Derek puede sentir como su aroma cambia a algo más agrio y triste. No quiere eso. 

-Yo…cuando era pequeño solía amar cocinar con Laura y mamá. Solo sabía hacer galletas pero disfrutaba eso.-Comenta Derek. Ni siquiera sabe porque sintió que tenía que hacerlo pero se sintió bien luego de que el olor de Stiles pasó de triste a emocionado. 

-Oh Dios, un mini Derek en pijamas haciendo galletas. Seguro era algo tan tierno de ver.-Murmulla y las mejillas de Derek toman un fuerte color rojo. 

-Uh, sí.-Es todo lo que dice.-Prepararé la mesa mientras tu terminas de cocinar.-Sigue con su voz y rostro serio pero por dentro su corazón late con tanta velocidad que comienza a desesperarlo. 

-¡Claro, eso seria genial! Gracias.

(…)

Dos semanas pasan sin nada nuevo. La distancia que sus cuerpos toleran en este momento es casi nula, tal vez son dos baldosas de piso de distancia. Cocinan juntos, miran la tele juntos, investigan y se ven en la obligación, desde hace un par de días, de dormir juntos. 

-Me iré a bañar.-Derek anuncia, Stiles se encuentra con su nariz metida en un libro. Está concentrado intentando encontrar una cura para el hechizo. Nada aún.

-Bien por ti. Ya apesta a perro mojado.-Dice casi inconsciente, Derek solo rueda sus ojos mientras se cruza de brazos.

-Tienes que venir conmigo.

-Lo sé, te espero del lado de afuera.-Se pone de pie, observando momentáneamente al hombre a unos pocos pasos de él. 

-No. Mira la distancia que nuestros cuerpos resisten. No puedes esperar del lado de afuera.

-¡No te veré desnudo!-Contesta con voz aguda el chico. Derek parece estar a punto de golpearlo. Como todos los días, básicamente. 

-Pues te das la vuelta mientras esperas. Luego tendré que hacer lo mismo cuando te bañes.-Comenta Derek, irritado. 

-Oh no, no me bañaré nunca más.-Avisa mientras niega con su dedo.

-Eres insufrible. Te bañaras después de que yo lo haga. Nos ahorraremos otro momento incómodo de esta forma.-Sentencia y no da lugar a refutar. Toma la muñeca de Stiles y tira de él hacia el baño. 

Ingresan y Derek cierra la puerta detrás de ellos. Sin mediar palabras se gira para quedar dándole la espalda a Stiles. Se quita la remera y luego sigue con sus jeans. Cuando esta a punto de bajar su bóxer, Stilinski se da la vuelta para no seguir viendo. No necesitas una erección frente a Derek, mucho menos apestar a excitación.

El castaño escucha la cortina de la ducha cerrarse y se gira nuevamente, aliviado de que haya algo separándolos porque no soportara ver el cuerpo desnudo de Hale. Aun es medio adolescente y su cuerpo…reacciona solo. Lamentable pero cierto. 

Stiles comienza a moverse, nervioso. Puede escuchar el agua caer y los suspiros relajados de Derek. No necesita imaginar el cuerpo del hombre, todo construido, empapado entero. Su cabello seguramente estaría pegado a su rostro, manos grandes apoyadas contra la pared mientras el agua recorre su cuerpo desnudo. Su espalda amplia, anchos hombros, su estómago marcado, su pen...

-¿Quieres que te de un momento a solas o pensarás en algo feo para que esa erección baje?-Hale abre la cortina, dejando ver parte de su gloria. No sé oculta, parece con intención. 

A las neuronas de Stilinski les lleva un buen momento poder volver a la realidad. Queda con su boca abierta, observando todo. Todo Hale. Su rostro, pecho, pene, piernas…

-Ojos arriba, Stilinski.-ordena el hombre antes de volver a correr la cortina, dejando a Stiles solo con sus pensamientos. Nada bueno. 

-Estoy bien. No sé por qué dices eso.-Golpea la parte delantera de su pantalón, logrando sacarse un fuerte grito de dolor. Escucha a Derek reír. 

Unos minutos después la cortina se corre y Hale vuelve a hablar.-Porque apesta a adolescente. 

-¿Será porque lo soy?-Cuestiona Stilinski y, calculando que el tiempo que pasó es suficiente para que se ponga una toalla en su torso se da la vuelta. Mala idea. Se golpea una vez más la entrepierna logrando que Derek eleve sus cejas, divertido. 

-Harás que deje de funcionar. No quieres eso, nadie lo quiere.-Estira su brazo para alcanzar la toalla que está colgada fuera de la ducha y sale, rodeando su cadera con la misma.

-Ja.-Dice con sarcasmo antes de quitarse la camisa, seguida de la playera. Su vista y manos viajan hacia su pantalón y ruega por todos los dioses a que su semi erección haya bajado. Tomando una gran bocanada de aire baja su pantalón junto con el bóxer. 

Cuando eleva su vista los ojos de Derek están sobre su cuerpo, recorriéndolo. Ahora es el turno de Stilinski de elevar sus cejas. Sonriendo se da la vuelta para luego ingresar a la ducha.

-Quédate quieto, imbécil. Estoy intentando ducharme.-Se queja mientras pone el agua helada. Su semi erección va a desaparecer, le guste o no. Derek ríe, de verdad ríe, y Stilinski puede ver (y sentir) que se acerca a la ducha y se queda quieto.-Piensa en la abuela en ropa interior.-Murmura para si mismo, ni siquiera debería ser posible que Hale lo escuche pero lo hace. Hay un fuerte resoplido, seguido de una falsa tos. El idiota se está divirtiendo con el sufrimiento de los demás. 

Un par de minutos después Stiles termina, sin la semi erección en él y abre la cortina. Derek ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de darse la vuelta, solo esta mirándolo como el acosador que es. Stilinski lo ignora, al igual que a todas sus inseguridades sobre su cuerpo y busca con su mirada alguna toalla. 

-¿Y la otra toalla?-Pregunta, ojos fijándose en los de Derek. Quien estaba mirando su torso o eso le gustaría pensar a Stiles. 

-¿No la trajiste tú?-Responde con otra pregunta, sus cejas elevadas. 

-No porque creo que estaba aquí.-Dice con obviedad. Se observan en silencio durante un minuto antes de que Hale suelte un suspiro resignado.

-Vamos, tengo toallas en mi habitación.

-¡No me pasearé desnudo por tu casa!-Exclama, mejillas ardientes. 

-Pero si eres mi marido, ¿Por qué no podría verte desnudo?-Hale comenta con astucia y una sonrisa arrogante, y Stiles quiere golpearlo. Y besarlo. 

El castaño se cruza de brazos, rostro de niño de cinco años cuando no le dan su paleta favorita mientras dice.-No me moveré de aquí.

-Se te congelaron las bolas y las perderás.-Sonríe Derek y vaya, el más joven no sabía que el hombre sonreía y reía tanto cuando no estaba tan estresado buscando monstruos. 

-Ja ja, que gracioso. 

El ojo verde presiona el puente de su nariz y, con un su rostro de perra en reposo se quita la toalla. Se la pasa a Stiles, sin siquiera mirarlo.-Póntela, no esta tan mojada. Sobrevivirás hasta que lleguemos a la habitación.-El oji-marrón quiere protestar pero como es costumbre de Derek no da lugar a nada más. Comienza a caminar y Stilinski debe seguirlo o le comenzará a doler el cuerpo. Y gracias, pero no gracias. 

Están atravesando la sala de estar cuando la puerta del desván se abre con fuerza, Stiles queda congelado en su lugar mientras Derek solo sigue caminando un par de pasos más antes de detenerse. 

-Bonito trasero, Alfa.-Isaac dice en tono de burla y tanto el adolescente como Derek lo observan como si estuvieran a punto de asesinarlo. Peter también está allí 

-Sabía que era cuestión de días para que terminaran resolviendo su tensión sexual. Gracias a Dios, si no lo reclamaba sobrino ese bonito trasero pálido hubiera sido mío a la larga.-Le guiña un ojo y antes de que el castaño pueda decir algo frente al comentario asqueroso de Peter, el menor de los Hale se encuentra parado frente a Stiles, cubriéndolo y lanzando un gruñido.

-Podría ser tu nieto.

-Entonces qué, ¿Tú eres su Sugar Daddy?-Cuestiona Peter mientras ingresa al loft, sin importarle la desnudez de su sobrino y semi desnudo de su esposo.-Porque déjame recordarte que no hay demasiados años de diferencia entre nosotros, querido sobrino. 

-Vete. No eres bienvenido.-Dice entre sus colmillos Derek.

-Oh, el gran y malo alfa amenaza a su tío favorito. Que miedo, ¿Me asesinarás? Porque ya lo hiciste y aquí me tienes.-El morocho presiona sus labios, sin importarle que en el proceso sus colmillos corten algo de su labio hasta que desaparecieron.

-Vamos, tienes que ponerte algo de ropa o te resfriaras.-Derek toma la mano de Stiles con delicadeza y tira de él para que lo siga.

¡Estamos haciendo noche de películas con el paquete aquí hoy!-Isaac avisa y el Alfa ya no tiene fuerzas para siquiera protestar. Solo se apresura a empujar a Stiles dentro de la habitación una vez están frente a ella y cierra la puerta detrás de sí. 

-Amigo, tu tío es escalofriante.-Dice Stiles mientras se dirige a uno de los cajones donde está su ropa guardada. 

Derek lo observa unos segundos antes de decir.-Peter siempre fue escalofriante. Y no me digas amigo.

-Como quieras, papi.-Suelta una carcajada cuando lo único que recibe como respuesta es un gruñido. 

(…)

-¿Derek?-Es la tercera semana que se encuentran casados y ahora sus cuerpos están prácticamente pegados. Bien, no tan así pero la distancia es casi nula. Se acostumbraron demasiado rápido al tacto entre ellos y al calor del cuerpo del otro, a decir verdad. Stiles se gira para observar a su esposo falso y este se encuentra con sus ojos semi cerrados. 

-¿Mmh?-Cuestiona porque fue un día largo de búsqueda y lo único que quiere en ese momento es dormir con el olor al joven a su lado. Sus aromas prácticamente son uno para este momento y Hale no quiere admitirlo pero le encanta. Le encanta también que Stilinski use sus playeras o pantalones cuando su ropa está en el lavarropas y no tiene nada más que ponerse. 

-Me alegra de que hayas sido tú con quien me casé por una maldición y no cualquier otro de la manada. No lo hubiera resistido.-Ríe un poco, bajo. Está nervioso, su corazón martillea con fuerza y rapidez contra su pecho y Derek se alarma un poco aunque no quiera admitirlo. 

-También me alegro de que hayas sido tú, a pesar de que usas mi ropa y nunca te callas.-Dice en tono seco pero hay cariño en sus ojos. Stilinski presiona sus labios hasta que se convierten en una fina línea y sus ojos recorren el rostro de Hale, nervioso-¿Sucede algo?-Derek se acerca más al cuerpo de Stiles, sintiendo que el espacio entre ellos en la cama es demasiado.

Quiere marcarlo. Maldición. 

-No, yo…solo pienso. No puedo dormir.-Murmura, sus ojos puestos en los labios del morocho. 

-A la mierda.-Es todo lo que dice Derek antes de cortar la distancia entre ambos y unir sus labios. Es torpe durante los primeros segundos y el oji-verde está a punto de separarse pero las manos de Stiles detrás de su cuello lo detienen. Sus labios comienzan a moverse como si se conocieran desde hace tiempo, como si fuera tan fácil. Derek pone sus manos en la cadera de Stiles y tira de él hasta que este se encuentra sobre su regazo. Sus miembros se presionan y ambos gimen en la boca del otro. En algún momento alguien ingresa su lengua a la cavidad bucal del otro y ahora son un lío de besos húmedos y manos explorando. Hay desespero, una sed insaciable por conocer al otro, pero aún así intentan mantenerse tranquilos. O lo mejor que pueden, considerando que el beso sube de tono a medida que pasa el tiempo y que ambos se encuentran moviendo sus caderas para poder sentir sus erecciones chocar.

Los gemidos se ahogan entre los besos pero aún así ambos se deleitan con los ruidos del otro. Derek se aparta de los labios de Stilinski mientras sus manos presionan el trasero del chico, logrando que este esconda su rostro contra el cuello del morocho y muerda suavemente la piel de aquella zona para no gritar. 

Peter, Isaac y Scott están en el loft. Quedaron allí para dormir luego de otra noche de manada.

-Hijo de…-Derek logra que el cuerpo de Stiles quede debajo del suyo y toma sus muñecas, presionando las contra el colchón. Su boca viaja al cuello apetitoso del más joven mientras los colmillos comienzan a salir. Los desliza superficialmente contra la piel mientras mueve su cadera contra la del chico como si estuviera penetrándolo. 

-Oh Dios, sigue. Sigue.-Suplica el menor y Derek sonríe contra el cuello del joven. Besa los labios del castaño una vez más y sus movimientos se apresuran mientras vuelve a llevar sus colmillos al cuello del oji-marrón. Muerde suavemente y eso es todo, Stilinski se corre con un fuerte grito y su cadera se mueve con mayor rapidez contra la de Derek, sobre llevando su orgasmo. Hale no tarda en seguirlo, sus colmillos aprisionando el cuello del chico mientras se corre en su bóxer. 

Patético pero fue caliente aún así. 

-Mierda, Derek.-Stiles gimotea y busca con sus labios hinchados los labios del mayor. Se besan de forma perezosa, sintiéndose satisfechos y felices. 

-Espera aquí, traeré algo para que nos limpiemos y podamos dormir.-Derek dice y se aparta, poniéndose de pie. Desaparece de la habitación, seguramente yendo al baño y Stiles lucha por mantenerse despierto porque acaba de tener el mejor orgasmo de su vida y solamente fue gritando su cuerpo contra el de un Adonis. 

Para cuando Derek vuelve a la habitación ya limpió, Stilinski se encuentra dormido. Sonríe un poco y se acerca al lado de la cama donde el chico se encuentra.-Toma, límpiate y puedes volver a dormir.-Dice en tono suave Hale, y Stiles ni siquiera termina de abrir los ojos. Se quita el bóxer adormilado y toma la toalla húmeda que le ofrece Hale. 

-Cama, ahora.-Dice el chico abriendo un poco sus ojos para mirar al mayor mientras tira la toalla al suelo. Toma la muñeca de Derek y tira de él hasta que se deja caer sobre el cuerpo de Stiles, cuidando de no aplastarlo. 

Se acomodan debajo de las sábanas, Hale abrazando el cuerpo de Stiles mientras este tiene apoyada su cabeza contra el pecho del mayor. 

-Te quiero.-Dice completamente adormilado el oji-marrón y Derek siente su corazón acelerarse por un momento. Una sonrisa tira de sus labios, completamente sincera. 

-También te quiero, Stiles. 

(…)

-Y la perra ha vuelto.-Stiles dice con molestia mientras aparta la vista del libro que tiene en manos. La bruja acaba de aparecer frente a ellos, en la sala de estar. Derek está sentado en el suelo contra el sillón en el que se encuentra el castaño. 

-Veo que lo han resuelto solos.-Parece casi orgullosa de lo que dice. El resto de la manada no comprende a lo que se refiere la mujer. 

-¿Disculpe? ¿Cómo es posible que lo hayan resuelto? ¡Siguen casados y compartiendo techo!-Exclama Allison.

-Tienen los anillos porque así lo desean, al igual que vivir juntos. Dejaron de estar oficialmente casados cuando lo hicieron.-La bruja dice, sonrisa divertida en sus labios. 

-¿Hicieron el qué?-Pregunta Boyd, su mano unida a la de Erica mientras están de pie, a la defensiva. 

-Tuvieron sexo. Múltiples veces, al parecer.

-Ugh, no necesito esa imagen en mi cabeza.-Scott dice, muecas de asco en su rostro. 

-Eso quiere decir que ¡Stiles ahora es nuestra mamá!-Erica dice, luciendo satisfecha con aquello. Stilinski quiere golpearla pero en cambio baja su mano hasta que encuentra el cabello de Derek y comienza a acariciarlo. 

-Esos eran los ruidos que escuchábamos tan seguido.-Isaac dice, luce espantado y como si acabara de comprender un muy difícil examen de matemáticas.

-Te lo dije.-Peter sonríe arrogante. 

-Me alegra ver que mi hechizo hizo que abrieran sus ojos, aunque en realidad lo hice solo para molestarlos.-La bruja dice.-Pero si vuelven a tirar una de mis pócimas me encargaré de convertirlos a ambos en ranas.-Y, sin una palabra más, desaparece. 

Toda la habitación queda en silencio, la manda mirando a la nueva pareja. Parecen ofendidos. Stiles solo se divierte con esta situación. -¿Eso quiere decir que se casaron en secreto?-Erica pregunta lo que todos los demás quieren saber. 

-No, quiere decir que estamos en pareja.-Derek dice, dándole una mirada cariñosa a su novio antes de volver la vista hacia su manada.-Y que hoy tendremos un duro entrenamiento en la reserva si no se van en este momento del loft. Quiero tener sexo con mi novio.-Todos sueltan una exclamación de asco y obedecen. 

Una vez el loft se encuentra vacío Stiles y Derek chocan los cinco. -¿Noche de películas en el sofá?-Pregunta Stiles mirando con cariño a Derek, el morocho solo asiente antes de ponerse de pie. Deja un beso en los labios de su novio y desaparece en la cocina, seguramente para buscar algo de comida.


End file.
